Southern Rockhopper Penguin
Previously classed as a single species, the rockhopper penguin has now been split into a northern (Eudyptes moseleyi) and southern species (Eudyptes chrysocome). Although both species are similar in appearance, the distinctive yellowish plumes extending from the yellow line above the eye are significantly shorter and less dense in the southern rockhopper penguin. The body is small but robust, with slate-grey upperparts and white underparts. The bill is short and reddish-brown and the eyes are red. Juvenile southern rockhopper penguins can be identified by the lack of adult yellow markings and by pale grey mottling on the chin. All penguins are highly adapted to marine life, with streamlined bodies and wings which are reduced to powerful, narrow flippers. Their bodies are densely covered by three layers of short feathers. Roles * It played One of 2 Men at Checkboard (along with Emperor Penguin) in The Mallard's New Groove Gallery P9860514.JPG File:B9 CHBkIcAEksWV.jpg Southern rockhopper.jpg Rockhopper.jpeg Mobile bg d en.jpg the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-1061.jpg Rcokhopper Penguin (Blue Fang).jpg IMG_7581.JPG IMG 9114.PNG Fidgel penguins.png IMG 7618.JPG Rocko the Rockhopper.jpg Cody Maverick.jpg CodyMaverick SU2.png IMG 8223.JPG 031_-_Rockhopper_Penguin.png Rockhopper Penguin WOZ.png Ghita the Rockhopper Penguin.jpeg Riverbanks Zoo Rockhoppers.png Star meets Southern Rockhopper Penguin.png Zt2-rockhopperpenguin.jpg Rileys Adventures Southern Rockhopper Penguin.jpg Wild Republic Arctic Penguins.png Riley and Elycia meets Southern Rockhopper Penguin.jpg Books E73FA98C-8B25-43EE-A87F-7DBF65A477AA.jpeg Animal Parade (9).jpeg 3CE9C0D9-EEF5-4508-B339-BE9ACE5AA063.jpeg 08A7AD62-242A-4CE5-B8C7-45012F76510B.jpeg 6E6E0300-E14E-43F2-B1FB-164D1DD433A7.jpeg 6EF69295-2D11-47A0-811E-CFBC7BBFB8C6.jpeg D9A640ED-1EBF-474B-B3E5-FF44D1FCC0E7.jpeg E386321C-4E20-4C1A-8A43-B7222427771D.jpeg 93AE0931-92F8-4F54-88ED-8A606C920744.jpeg 15826C44-E16D-4F26-88A1-75E72C110F29.jpeg BEBBB8CE-C4A9-4BB8-A14B-E95FD1BE9562.jpeg 628E6F55-09A9-41F5-8FDC-A6D32755CED9.jpeg See Also * Northern Rockhopper Penguin * Eastern Rockhopper Penguin * Macaroni Penguin * Royal Penguin * Erect-Crested Penguin * Snares Penguin * Fiordland Penguin Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Antarctic Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Penguins Category:The Wild Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Minions Animals Category:Despicable Me Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Surf's Up Animals Category:321 Penguins Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:SeaWorld Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Edinburgh Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Newport Aquarium Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Birds (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:American Museum of Natural History Animals Category:ABC Animals (American Museum of Natural History) Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of the Polar Regions Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Polar Wildlife Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:What is a Bird Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:Ocean park hong kong animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Osaka aquarium kaiyukan animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Olivia Park Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Animal Alphabet (Bert Kitchen) Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Polar Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Animal Action ABC Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals